Unspoken
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: Words left unspoken for years come flooding out as Guy of Gisbourne breaths his last breath. An alternate ending of the show's finale.
1. Chapter 1 The End

The explosion of the home he has ever known was massive. The destruction of the castle had left a thick blanket of smoke in the air and the dust particles got caught in his throat. He coughed as he lay beneath the rubble.

He would have thought he'd be dead. But, he wasn't. He had managed to survive and even though he was alive all he could think of was about one thing. Isabella. He knew if he had managed to survive she would too. He couldn't bare the thought that she had died. And it would have been his fault.

Screaming out her name, Guy held his breath hoping to hear an answer. No sound could be heard. Fearing the worst he struggled to free himself from underneath the stone. He managed to pull free, but as he was about to stand up a hit of pain rushed straight down his side. He grunted. Looking down he saw he had a deep cut on top of his left thigh. The wound was bleeding profusely. It needed to be stopped, yet that didn't matter to him at the moment. All that mattered was finding his sister. Crawling through the tunnel Guy called out once more pleading to himself that Isabella was still alive. Again no reply.

With fear creeping into his thoughts Guy felt his heart breaking. Tears were forming in his eyes. As continued to search for Isabella he sensed his breath was becoming shallower and the strength left in his body was beginning to falter. He knew he did not have much time left and there was so much he wanted to say to her. Words he should have spoken a long time ago, words she should have heard. Now time was not on his side anymore and he was starting to succumb to the darkness engulfing him.

He did not have the strength left anymore to continue. His body felt weak. He laid down on the cold stone floor. With his last breaths he could manage Guy confessed all the words he should have said hoping somewhere Isabella would hear them. Hoping she would finally forgive him. His words filled the air as he spoke:

"Isabella, if you can hear me there are a few words I should have told you a long time ago. Words I should have said when I hurt you.

I should have known that I was hurting you. And the truth of it is I did know that. I knew very well what I was doing. But, I was too prideful to admit it. I am ashamed to say it but, that is my one weakness. I will never admit that I was wrong. I could never say that my decisions only benefitted one person. Myself.

I used you. I took advantage of what you could give in exchange for my rise to power. You were a pawn to me, nothing more. And because of my blindness I forgot about who you were. I became a stranger in your eyes and I forgot that you were my sister, my little sister. A sister who needed protection from her older brother.

I never knew just how much pain I caused you when I married you off. I thought that you felt the same way about the arrangement as I did and believed that you were pleased about reinstating our family name in society. I was wrong. I completely misunderstood you. It seems to me that I have never actually understood you. I mean as your brother, your own flesh and blood I should have known you better than I did. But, I didn't. I never even once paused to think how you must have felt nor did I ask you. For that I am ashamed. I should have asked you. Would have asked you if I wasn't so blinded by my quest for power.

Even when you asked me for an apology, I didn't give you one. I just shouted at you and told you that if it wasn't for me, we would still be living in France with absolutely nothing. I never believed you when you told me that your husband was abusing you. Wouldn't believe you. I just ignored your pleas because I still thought that what I did was the best. I never realised just how much you were hurt. Time and time again you tried to push me for an apology and still I wouldn't give it"

Guy inhaled a sharp breath as the pain in his thigh got worse. He let the pain subside for a few moments before continuing. A sudden movement soon disturbed him and he paused in mid sentence of his monologue. The scratching sounded again. Guy's heart started racing. The sound gave him hope that Isabella might still be alive. Ignoring the pain throughout his entire body, he struggled to get up on his knees. Slowly he moved towards the sound.

"Isabella!"

His voice rang through the air. Still receiving no reply he was answered by the scratching noise. Reaching a pile of fallen debris he started lifting the stone away hoping to see Isabella underneath. As he started to lift the stone he saw a necklace he recognised. It was Isabella. Quickly yet gently Guy continued lifting the stone away. Finally having cleared most of the fallen building he saw Isabella. Guy placed a hand on her to see if she would react. No movement.

"No. Isabella?" He said desperately as he tried to feel for a pulse. "Please don't be dead."

Cradling her in his arms he rocked back and forth calling out her name. Pleading with her to not be dead. He kept stroking her hair hoping she would open her eyes. His efforts were futile. She did not awaken. He had lost her. She was dead and there was nothing he could do.

He held her close to his chest not wanting to let her go. She was still so young and much to live for. He made a promise she would never have to go back to her husband, just as long as she could be alive.

"I'm so sorry." He kept repeating the words, "This is all my fault. If I had apologised, had admitted my mistake, you wouldn't be in prison and would still be alive. I cannot take back what has been done, but I want you to know this. I never stopped loving you, dear Isabella. You are and will always be my little sister. I am so proud to be called your brother. I only wish that you were here to know that. I will never forgive myself for what I have done to you. I have broken your heart so many times that it is understandable that you cannot forgive me. I will not be able to forgive myself for as long as I live. I only wish in time you will come to understand that what I did I thought was the best for the both of us. I would do anything for you to see the sunlight again, to feel the cool air on your face. It should be me who's dead, not you. You should be the one here. Lord knows I deserve it. I've caused so much hurt to those closest to me that all the good in me is covered by this evil and I cannot change. All those who saw good in me I turned away. I put up a shield to protect me. I did not want to show weakness or emotion. I was too proud. And that I will have to live with."

Gently, Guy laid Isabella back down on the floor. Laying down next to her, still stroking her hair he closed his eyes one final time.

"Forgive me." He whispers. His final words before succumbing to the darkness surrounding him.


	2. Chapter 2 Afterlife

Guy awoke to a white light shining in his eyes. Blinking a few times to get used to the light, Guy wondered where he was. Surveilling his surroundings he saw emptiness. It wasn't a lonely emptiness, instead it was inviting and comforting.

"I must be in Heaven." He thought to himself.

If that was true, he was shocked. He did not expect to find himself in the land of goodness and purity. But, he was. For as long he could remember all the good that he had attempted to do had been in vain because sooner or later he would have done another one of Vaisey's commands. Any good that was in him was soon washed away and tainted by all the bloodshed he had caused. In the distance a silhouette was approaching Guy. He couldn't quite make the figure out until the white mist like light cleared. As the light faded into the emptiness Guy saw who it was.

"Marian." he called barely in a whisper.

Marian smiled that smile Guy knew only too well. The smile he wished she had given him all the times he made living in the Castle bearable.

"Guy." she called out as she held out her hand.

Taking her hand in his, Guy followed Marian. She was leading him further into the light. Somehow he felt at home with Marian by his side. As they walked through the light the air seemed to be getting warmer.

"Where am I going?" Guy asked.

Marian did not speak. She kept leading him further into the light. Soon they stopped. In front of them, Guy could just make out a few outlines of the Holy Land. The last place he had seen Marian alive before he killed her. He somehow felt at ease even though guilt was running through his veins. This was his fault. If only he had done what she had asked him to do, if only he had killed the Sheriff Marian would still be alive. But, once again his greed for power clouded his judgment.

"What are we doing here?"

"This is where it all began. The guilt you are feeling, the pain is all here. You were a good man, Guy. You could have been a better one, but you let power control you."

"No."

"Yes, Guy. You let greed take over. A man who was ambitious took advantage and you followed because you had the same ambitions as he did."

"What else could I do? I had no one I could turn to. Nothing I could call my own."

"Oh, Guy. There were people who cared about you. Loved you for the one man you were inside."

"Who cared about me?"

"I cared about you."

"Really?" he chuckled.

"Yes. I cared about you. I've always cared about you."

As much as he wanted to believe her, Guy could not. Many times he had forgiven her, believed that she felt the same way as he did for her. Yet, time and time again she betrayed him. Used him to get what she wanted. Funny that. He knew only too well how it felt to be manipulative. Knew how it felt to use those who loved him for his own personal gains. He had done that with his sister.

"Why are you showing me this?" he asked turning to face her.

"To show you who you were before all this happened. Before you followed the Sheriff's

orders once again."

"What could I have done? If I hadn't done what he told me to, he would have punished me. Then what would I have left? I would have absolutely nothing. No chance of getting the wealth and status I deserve."

Marian turned to face him. She had that look in her. The look he had seen so many times whenever he did the Sheriff's bidding. The look of disapproval and disgust.

"Is that the only thing in the world?"

"No, it's not."

"See. You are a good man, Guy."

"Didn't last long, did it?"

Marian looked at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"Once again I let my ambitions override my true intentions. I hurt someone I loved to get what I wanted. I hurt you, Marian. I murdered you in cold blood because I was selfish. I was blinded by greed. What was love turned into obsession. I wanted you. I should of let you go. If I had truly loved you I would have let you go. But, I couldn't. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know." she replied placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you? Every time I tried to show you how I felt you laughed in my face. You told me you could never love me. You said that you would rather die than be with me. Your words cut through me, "

"Guy, forgive me I was blind myself. I could not see the truth of your actions. I never knew how much you cared about me. And now, I know you never meant to hurt me. But, I guess we were destined to be on different paths in life."

"I guess we were."

"But, you can still change all that. You can still be the good man you are, Guy."

"How? I have done many terrible things in the past, I cannot undo them."

"You may not be able to redo what has already been done, but you can learn to accept your mistakes. Learn to forgive like I have done to you. Learn to say 'I'm sorry', like I am."

"Why are you doing this, Marian? Why do you still care about me after what I did to you? You should not be sorry for me. I should be the one who is sorry."

"Guy, we all make mistakes including I. It is time to learn to admit those mistakes and that you were wrong. I never did give you the chance to show me the good in you. Even though I knew it was in you, I'd always thought you would never change. Could never change. But, I was wrong. You can still be a good man."

Guy laughed.

"What's funny?" Marian asked.

"You told me my last chance to be a good man was when you ordered me to kill the Sheriff. Look what happened then."

"What's done is done. All you can do now is accept the your wrongdoings and forgive yourself."

"How can I forgive myself? How can I forgive what I did to you?"

"Trust yourself."

"How?"

"Guy, I knew there was good in you when I was alive. I know there still good in you now. Let me help you the way I should have done a long time ago. You are not a killer. You are a kind man, Guy of Gisbourne."

"How can I be good? There is nothing left within me."

Marian took Guy's hand once again and led him away from the memory of the Holy Land. They continued heading further away. He was further away from where he first saw Marian again, and now she was guiding him again to another place. As they approached the second place, Guy saw the familiar surroundings of what remained of Gisbourne Manor. A sense of sorrow tugged at his heart. What was he doing here? The memory of the fire that took away not only his home but, parents as well was still raw in his mind. A fire that he had caused.

"Are you trying to make me feel more guilty? I already feel responsible." Guy said angrily.

More angrily then he would have like to. Marian flinched away at the tone of voice.

"I'm sorry."

"Isn't this where your relationship with your sister got strained?"

Marian was not trying to be rude or intrusive. She was never that. She cared about him and she was trying to help admit his mistakes. Guy bowed his down in shame and anguish.

"Guy?" she said softly.

"I'm sorry, Marian."

"You don't need to apologise."

"What do you mean? You are right. This is where my relationship with Isabella began to fall apart. This was the last time I saw her happy. The last time we were actually a family. Even though we had just lost our parents, we still had each other."

Marian smiled sweetly. It gave him comfort to see her smile and he smiled back. Marian was taken back,not in a horrified way, but a kind of surprised way. She had never seen Guy smile before. It suited him. He should smile more often.

"It is not me you should apologise to." she told him.

"Who then?"

"To her."

Marian gently turned him around. Appearing out of the light, Guy saw another figure approach. The distinct shape of the body and her long hazel brown hair told Guy who it was immediately. He turned back around to thank Marian for believing in him, but she was gone. And he would never see her again. He had lost her. Lost her like he always did.

"Guy?" Isabella's voice brought him back to the present.

"Isabella." He said softly.


	3. Chapter 3 Reconciliation

Guy was mesmerised by how youthful and beautiful Isabella still looked in the light. Even though they had lost the bond they had when they were children and Guy knew that Isabella had hatred for him because of what he did to her, he was certain that deep down she was still the little girl he knew. She was still his little sister whom he loved no matter what. Guy stepped forward as did Isabella.

"Why are you here, Isabella?"

"You know why."

"Do I?"

Isabella nodded.

"I heard you, Guy. I heard what you said to Marian. It was never entirely your fault, you know. I am also to blame for the strain in our relationship."

"No, you are not. I'm suppose to be your older brother. I should have known what was going on. Should have stopped him from hurting you the way he did."

Isabella took his hand in hers and shook her head.

"Do not blame yourself, brother. We were all fooled by his disguise. He promised to take care of me. Promised you that he would take care of me. But, in the end he broke his promise."

Guy squeezed her hand.

"He's not the only one to break his promises." he said softly.

"No, he's not."

Hearing Isabella still blamed him for what he did tightened the feeling of guilt around his heart even more. He knew she had the right to still be angry for what he did, who would blame her? He too felt angry at himself. He was suppose to be her protector. He had promised not only her but, his mother as well that he would always be there for her. And he had broken his promise.

"Are you still mad at me, Isabella?"

"I am not. I know you thought you were only doing what was the best for the both of us and I have come to understand that. It is I who should ask for your forgiveness."

Guy looked her.

"What do you have to ask forgiveness? It was I who broke my promise. It was I who condemned you to your husband."

"Like you said, Guy. When our parents died we had nothing except each other and that is all we have left now. Each other. I think it is time to move on from the past and look forward to the future."

"How?" Guy asked, "I still couldn't protect you when the Castle got blown up. You died because of me. Died because I was still obsessed with getting revenge. I was angry that you had betrayed me again with Robin."

"We were both obsessed with getting revenge. Both of us had issues that we needed to deal with. In the end we both died hating each other. But, now there is time for us to fix things. Time for us to rebuild what we lost when we were alive."

Guy smiled again for the second time. The two women in his life, the two he loved the most with all his heart had forgiven him for what he done to them. His heart felt a little lighter than it did before. Yet, even though he had been forgiven he still could not forgive himself. He didn't know if he ever would.

"Isabella," he said letting go of her hand and turning away, " I am not who I was back then. Back when we were children. I never will be. I have shed so much blood that I will be forever haunted by my actions. I can never revert back to the man I used to be. And I can never forgive myself."

Isabella turned his face around to face her. Keep her hand on his cheek she replied,

"You were only following orders, Guy. You didn't intend on killing those people."

"Didn't I? I obeyed him, no questions asked. I just did what he ordered."

"You can't blame yourself for what Vaisey did."

"Can't I? He didn't kill them, I did."

"But, he ordered you to do his work."

"I might as well have ordered those deaths. Killing them with your own sword is just as bad."

"Yes, so is condemning innocent people to death. Guy, you were only trying to protect your life. You were only trying to live because you knew that if you disobeyed him, he would have had you killed."

"See."

"See what?" Isabella inquired.

"I was being selfish. I only wanted to save my own skin. It is what I have always done. Cared about no one else, but me."

"You are not selfish. Remember all those times you tried to protect Marian from the Sheriff's wrath. Remember the time you went against his orders to kill those children. You were a good man, Guy. You still are."

"Am I? I sold my own sister for my own ambitions, killed the woman I loved because I was blinded by greed. No, what you see is a cold hearted monster. A monster who can never change."

While they had been talking somehow a chair had managed to appear and Guy slumped down into with an air hopelessness. Isabella knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his knee. He looked up and searched her eyes. He expected to see something different then what he actually saw. In her eyes he could see forgiveness, could see love. Love for him.

"No, Guy. What I see is a man who is not a cold hearted monster. I see a man who is kind, loyal and brave. A man who would do anything to protect those he loves."

Guy scoffed at her last words.

"Protect those I love? You fool yourself, Isabella. I am a coward. A selfish man who cares about only one thing. Power. I couldn't protect Marian. I couldn't protect mother and father. More importantly I couldn't protect you. I am a failure. All you see is what I have said, a cold hearted beast."

Isabella grabbed both his hands in hers.

"No. All I see is my brother." she replied. "I see the brother I knew when we were kids. The brother whom I loved and still do."

Guy embraces Isabella. He holds her the only way a brother can and she reciprocates. Forgiveness is given.


	4. Chapter 4 Free

Breaking away from their embrace Guy looked Isabella in her eyes.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For believing in me. For forgiving me."

"People care about you, Guy. And love you."

"She's right." replied a voice.

Isabella looked over Guy's shoulder as he turned around.

"Marian." Guy called out.

Marian walked over to him and knelt down on his knees.

"There are people you love you." she kissed his cheek. " I love you, Guy of Gisbourne."

All three of them stood up. The white light reappeared and Guy finally walks off into it, free at last.

"He is a good man, you know." Isabella told Marian.

"I know. And I should have realised that a long time ago."

"We both should have."

"You're his sister, Isabella. You always saw the good in him."

"No, I didn't. You reminded him that he could change. He could be the man he was before Vaisey. You captured his heart, Marian and he fell in love with you."

"He did. And what did I do? I took advantage of that love and dismissed it. Like him I was just as manipulative."

"And now?"

"Now, I know he is not who he was. As I said to him there was always good in him. He just needed to believe in himself. And what about you, Isabella?"

"Me?"

"Yes. How do you feel about Guy?"

"The same as you. He was never a cold hearted beast Vaisey made him. He was an honest, courageous and caring man. He was my brother."

The two ladies followed in Guy's footsteps and now had the chance to start again.


End file.
